A Legacy Revealed
by Tawny Dane
Summary: Luke is drawn to Tatooine by the Force to find an object which will reveal his parents' past.


A Legacy Revealed  
  
By Tawny Dane  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to George Lucas, I own nothing…yet. ^~ This is a crossover between the Star Wars Prequels and the Classic Trilogy. It takes place any time after the Blackfleet Crisis. I felt that Luke and Leia should know more than they do about their family, so I wrote this story just after I finished reading Terry Brooks' novelization of "The Phantom Menace" way back in May 1999. I plan to continue this story as soon as I get my hands on and finish "Attack of the Clones."  
  
A/N: This was previously posted on my art & fic site and will be up on my personal site, soon. I liked this story so much that I decided to make this story my first FF.N post. Please Read & Review! This goes hand in hand with the prequel trilogy and will not be completed until after Episode III, just so you know. ^~ Revised: May 2002.  
  
~  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…  
  
Luke stood balancing on the edge of the roof of the Great Temple. The morning air was crisp and cool as it blew through his tousled blond hair. The orange gas planet of Yavin had not yet begun to rise over the horizon of its fourth moon.  
  
Without looking down, he began to run along the edge, slowly at first, but with increasing speed. He then somersaulted in mid air, landing sure-footed on the other side of the Temple's roof. Turning sharply, he kept running, this time though, he did not stop. He plunged into the air and snagged a rough vine hanging from a Massassi tree's branch. He landed smoothly and raced along the branches, without pausing, at top speed. Next, he jumped across a gap in the jungle's canopy. Grabbing a small branch overhead, hauling himself higher, climbing and running as he skated along the edges of the branches. He did not fall or lose his balance at all because he was completely in tune with the Force and it guided his actions.  
  
Deciding to end his Force-driven acrobatics, Luke grasped a vine hanging from the mass of trees above and used it to swing back onto the top of the Great Temple.  
  
He was continually developing and learning new skills in the Force, for a Jedi's training, even a Jedi Master, is never fully complete and he used this knowledge to further his teachings at the Academy.  
  
As he watched Yavin begin to rise over the horizon, he felt a prickle along the back of his neck and suddenly felt compelled to return to his home world. He felt as if there were and actual presence in his mind telling him to go...almost physically driving him toward Tatooine... This seemed to be more than an ordinary urge to return to his roots. The Force was calling to him -- and confusing him at the same time.  
  
Luke threw on his brown Jedi cloak and walked to the edge of the temple to begin his descent. Halfway to the ground, he leapt off the side of the ancient building and landed softly on his feet.  
  
He must track down this calling from within the Force...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready, Artoo?" Luke asked the little astromech droid. By this time Luke had changed into his orange flight suit and had left Tionne in charge of the Academy. Artoo gave an affirmative beep and a whistle of excitement as Luke strapped on his battered old helmet and powered up the repulsorjets.  
  
He slowly maneuvered the X-Wing through the large docking bay doors of the Temple and it brought back memories of the day he and the other Rebel pilots had flown out of this very docking bay on their mission to destroy the Death Star before it could destroy them.  
  
As he rounded the sharp curve of the small jungle moon, Luke told Artoo to set course for Tatooine. With no time to weigh the many options, Luke had decided he would go directly to the source of the Force's callings.  
  
Starlines unfolded around him and the X-Wing plunged into hyperspace, heading straight for Tatooine.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, they dropped out of hyperspace, giving Luke an excellent view of the tan and orange desert world he'd grown up on.  
  
"Unidentified ship, this is space traffic control. Please identify yourself."  
  
"This is Luke Skywalker, requesting permission to land."  
  
"Very well, Skywalker, you have clearance to land. Docking bay 15, please. Mos Eisley Spaceport, out."  
  
After a few minutes, Luke jumped out of his X-Wing. Docking Bay 15, Luke filed that away at the back of his memory, so he wouldn't forget where he'd landed.  
  
"Artoo, I want you to stay here and guard the ship. Don't let anyone one in. I shouldn't be gone too long." Artoo sounded a bit disappointed to be left behind, but agreed to the Jedi Master's request.  
  
It didn't take Luke long to find a used speeder shop where he managed to rent a landspeeder for a day at low cost and he was soon heading across the dunes toward an as yet unknown destination, letting the Force guide his way...  
  
* * *  
  
Partially shielding his eyes, Luke Skywalker gazed up at the blazing suns of Tatooine, burning with their usual fire, scorching the planet below. Strong winds whipped sand into his face and cloak.  
  
Without using the Force, he knew a sandstorm was brewing to the west. Most people who lived on Tatooine for any period of time learned these signs quickly or did not survive long. He would need to find shelter before the storm came.  
  
Soon, Luke found himself standing on the edge of some long destroyed and abandoned city, overlooking small hovels and what appeared to be some sort of large stadium in the distance. This must be the place the Force was leading me to, Luke thought. But why had it led him to this old abandoned city? The Force had guided him to this area, but he couldn't quit pinpoint why.  
  
He felt he had come here to find something, an object, perhaps? He wasn't sure; he would have to continue to be patient. He began his search on the outskirts of the town. he walked a few hundred meters from his speeder as increasing winds whipped about him and tore at his skin, but he ignored it as he listened to the Force as it guided his path. He was close — he could feel it. Soon he reached a small dune next to a tiny outcropping of rocks. Luke covered his face with the hood of his cloak and it helped him see a bit better and doing so, he looked down at the sand by his boots.  
  
A flash of insight struck him, like the sand was striking at his body...it was here!  
  
Luke knelt and began digging frantically. As the sand tore at his face, he occasionally had to brush a few strands of blond hair out of his way. It took ten minutes of hard digging, but finally his had struck something solid, cool and metal. This was it!  
  
Shielding his face and the strange new item, he held it up to examine it better: it was an old weather-beaten data card. He quickly shoved it deep into a hidden pocket in his cloak.  
  
Visibility was so bad now, that he could barely make out his own hand in front of his face. Squinting as more sand blew into his face, Luke realized he must find shelter quickly.  
  
Again, he let the Force guide the way and it led him to a small cluster of hovels on the edge of the city. He was a bit surprised to see the desert sands hadn't swallowed them up. The sandstorm was getting much worse now and Luke had to keep his eyes closed, his actions now completely guided by the Force.  
  
He soon ended up in a small hovel on the corner of the cluster and moved into its darkened interior. It was cramped, but oddly familiar, but he didn't seem to be intruding on anything or anyone. It looked to have been abandoned for many years.  
  
He set up a portable glowrod and dug out his data pad and the old data card. Gingerly, he wiped off the data card with the clean inside edge of his cloak, careful not to damage any of the old circuitry, and plugged it into his data pad, hoping it would still work.  
  
He was disappointed for a moment when the data card didn't respond right away. What a waste of time and energy this will be if I don't get any information out of my efforts, Luke thought.  
  
Suddenly a message appeared on screen indicating that the card contained an audio file. A little surprised, Luke adjusted the volume, sat back in an old chair and got as comfortable as possible to listen to the recording as he waited out the storm…  
  
"I am recording this under the night sky of Tatooine, a very warm, very barren, desolate planet that is controlled by the Hutts. A planet that is safe for us for the moment because the Trade Federation has no presence here. I am guessing that this is how the resident would want it and why they endure these conditions. Those that have a choice, anyway. It is late, but I sense events tomorrow will shape history. There is a disturbance in the Force unlike any other I have encountered before. It is an odd disturbance, something just out of my grasp... If I am destined to fall, the events that have transpired must be known. Take this data card to the Jedi Council on Coruscant. Many lives hang in the balance..."  
  
The last piece of the puzzle now fell into place: the Force had guided him here so that he could learn more about the Jedi.  
  
Outside the wind whistled and as Luke gazed out, He noted that this storm was particularly powerful, which meant he would be stuck here for a bit longer than expected... He continued the recording.  
  
"My apprentice and I arrived on board a Trade Federation battleship for negotiations; they never took place. Instead, The Trade Federation tried to destroy us, but we escaped. After we arrived on Naboo, we freed the Queen from her captors and fled in her starship. Our ship survived the attack, but our hyperdrive was damaged and rendered useless and we have been stranded on Tatooine. We cannot risk a call for help or the Trade Federation might trace the message to our location and we must protect the Queen. Disguised as a farmer, I took the astromech droid, the Gungan Jar Jar Binks, and one of the Queen's handmaidens with me into Mos Espa to purchase parts for out ship, however, the only dealer with the parts we need has an innate ability to block the mind-controlling aspects of the Force. Annoying. The disturbance I felt in the Force is growing and we are running out of time. But I was sure another situation would present itself and it did."  
  
Upon hearing the name Anakin, Luke sat bolt upright in his chair, but something more important held his attention: This Jedi knew his father! And his father was from Tatooine! But how? And this abandoned city...it must be Mos Espa... With heightened interest, Luke continued the recording:  
  
"We were forced to wait out the storm with Anakin and his mother, Shmi, in their home. I was surprised to learn that they are slaves."  
  
Luke's brow furrowed. Slaves? His father was a slave?  
  
"As we talked over dinner, it soon became apparent to me that this boy was special. He seemed very strong in the Force. He told us a little of their lives here and it seems this child may hold the answers we're looking for. We had nothing to trade. We could not contact anyone for help. With his mother's reluctant permission, we have decided that the only way to get the parts we need is to enter Anakin in the Boonta Eve Pod Race tomorrow. If he wins, we will have the currency we need to repair our hyperdrive and leave Tatooine. Padmé doubts his ability and does not think it wise to trust our fate to this boy. Obi-Wan shares her concerns, but —"  
  
Luke stared at the data pad in surprise. Not only did this mysterious Jedi know his father, but he also knew Obi-Wan! And who was this Padmé, anyway...?  
  
"I made it a point to inquire about Anakin to his mother. We talked for some time. She is a strong woman leading a hard life. We discussed Anakin, sharing our knowledge that he is a special boy with special powers. When I asked about his father, her answer shocked me: there was no father; Anakin was a virgin birth.  
  
[Pause]  
  
Could Anakin Skywalker be the one in the prophecy?"  
  
Luke looked at the data pad. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" he murmured aloud.  
  
"Tonight, Anakin and I talked for quite some time. He told me of his dreams. Of leaving Tatooine and coming back to free his mother and the other slaves. He is a very inquisitive child, full of many questions about the Jedi and the galaxy in general. There is such warmth, such kindness that radiates from him. He gives with no thought of reward. I am saddened he is a slave. If I had more time to devise a way to free him, I would and take him back to Coruscant with me. His mother is right; he deserves better than a slave's life. I took a blood sample as I was cleaning a cut for him. I have just received the results of the Midi-Chlorian test from Obi-Wan. He has a count of over 20,000 Midi-Chlorians; higher than even Master Yoda's! He is the one in the prophecy, I'm sure of it. He must be trained in the ways of the Jedi."  
  
"What's a Midi-Chlorian?" Luke wondered aloud. He had never heard the term before in all his studies. It must be something that has to do with the Force that he was never taught. It seemed the old data card contained more mysteries from within.  
  
"Thanks to Anakin, we have succeeded in repairing our hyperdrive and are returning to our ship on the outskirts of Mos Espa. I was able to strike a deal with Anakin's master before the Pod Race:  
  
If Anakin was to win the race, we could get the parts we needed to repair our ship and Anakin was to be freed. If he were to lose...Then we'd have been stuck here for a very long time. Obi-Wan pointed this out to me in one of our transmissions. But I was not worried. I knew he would win, I could feel it. Something is very odd, however: I thought that after I freed Anakin, the disturbance in the Force would cease, however, it continued. It is dark and elusive. I cannot pinpoint why.  
  
I came back to retrieve the boy and am now waiting in the streets of Mos Espa while Anakin says goodbye. The disturbance in the Force is growing much stronger, darker and closer by the moment. They do not center on the boy. I sense danger nearby. I just spotted something around a corner. A probe droid, I believe, and I have urged Anakin to hurry. This may be my last entry; I'm sure we're being followed!"  
  
Luke stared at the data pad as the last message finished. He tucked both the card and the pad into his cloak. He thoughts remained on the Jedi in the recording and left him with many questions: What had happened to him? Had he died on Tatooine? Did he have a part in training my father?  
  
These questions will have to wait, Luke decided. By now, the storm had ended. Luke would have explored a bit more, but he needed to make it back to his ship in Mos Eisley before nightfall. Perhaps he would explore another time, when he had some to spare. But right now, he needed to get back to Mos Eisley and his X-Wing to determine his next course of action. 


End file.
